


Devils Backbone

by WiccaLife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Kanima, M/M, Murder, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccaLife/pseuds/WiccaLife
Summary: ”There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose, he did what he had to do. Give me the burden, give me the blame. I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame. Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not, he's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got. Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please don't take that sinner from me.”- the civil wars.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Original Male Character(s), Ethan/Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character(s), Jackson Whittemore/Original Male Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Extended Summary

Caesar Clemens was as loyal as they come, standing by Jackson’s side when no one else would—standing up for Derek when he’s blamed for all those murders and patching Isaac up when his father hit too hard and forcing himself not to break the man's neck. Even comforting Danny when he realized he was gay. He was loyal at heart, and when you fall in love with your best friend, you learn that loyalty means nothing if it's not returned. Things begin to grow violent too fast, leading to Caesar witnessing deaths one after another, leading to a lizard creature stalking him on orders from its master. And yet, he can't help but feel sorry for the kid that's been drowned twice now, even if it goes against all morals he has.


	2. Chapter One

Caesar sat in Jackson's room while the shirtless boy checked himself out in a mirror. 

"Do I look good?" Jackson asked, fixing his hair.

"You always look good, J," Caesar said, looking up from his phone, seeing Jackson's proud smirk. Jackson nodded and decided to crawl up the bed and lay down beside his friend.

"Who are you texting?" Jackson asked, laying his head on Caesar's shoulder.

"A guy I met over the summer," Caesar said, making Jackson frown and move away from the boy. 

"What's wrong?" Caesar asked, sensing Jackson's shift in mood. Jackson shrugged and laid on his side, facing away from the other boy.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly, making Jackson sigh. 

"No, you never do anything wrong. And it's frustrating too." Jackson muttered, making Caesar crack a smile and hum in response.

"Is he a good guy?" Jackson asked, playing with his blanket.

"Who?" Caesar asked.

"The boy." 

"I guess he seems like one. He's moving down here in a couple of weeks because of his dad's work." Jackson sunk deeper into his blankets but turned to give the boy a small smile.

"I'm happy for you, honestly. You deserve someone who will treat you like royalty." Jackson said, grabbing Caesars' hand and playing with it.

"But you get to decide if he's worthy if you feel like he's a bad influence or even untrustworthy tell me, okay? You mean more to me." Caesar said.

You mean a lot to me too, Jackson wanted to say.  
The next day at school, Jackson and Caesar walked in, Jackson smirking at all the stares, seeing Lydia chat up a new girl.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." The unknown girl said shyly.

"And you are my new best friend." She said happily and smiled when Jackson walked up to her. "Hey, Jackson." The two started making out, Allison became awkward while Caesar looked at his feet.

"So, this weekend, there's a party," Lydia said, making Caesar groan, he hated parties. 

"A party?" Allison asked shyly and looked at the three.

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." Jackson asked, clearly checking Allison out, making Caesar feel sick. 

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Caesar felt relieved that she didn't try to flirt back like most of the girls.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." 

"You mean like football?" She asked, making Jackson laugh.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson said happily.

"Because of a certain team captain, right Caesar?" Lydia asked smirking, Caesar nodded and clenched his jaw.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anywhere else-" 

"Well, I was going to-" Allison was cut off by Lydia.

"Perfect, you're coming," Lydia said.

"Caesar, are you going with us?" Allison asked, wanting a regular friend.

"Um, I'll be there later. I have a thing." He said, making Lydia content with the answer while Allison nodded, and Jackson frowned. Once Caesar got over the feeling of being sick, he showed up at the game sitting next to Allison, who smiled at him.

"Who is that?" Allison asked when Caesar arrived.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia said, making sure to frown at Caesar's arrival.

"He's in my English class." 

"His name is Scott, I think," Caesar said, unsure, Allison thanked him and smiled at the boy she liked.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson yelled, making Lydia smile.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison said, and Caesar nodded in agreement.

"Oh, very good." Caesar frowned but stayed silent like he usually does with Lydia around. Later that day Jackson had the bright idea of cornering Scott.  
"All right, little man. How about you tell me where you're getting your juice." Jackson hissed at Scott; Caesar sighed and leaned against a locker.

"What?"

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asked, slamming him against the locker.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping," Scott said innocently, making Caesar stifle a laugh.

"Now, listen, McCall, you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." 

"Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?" Scott asked, making Caesar rub his head in annoyance. How could someone be so naive?

"Oh, my god. Just tell him, Scott." Caesar said, making Scott frown even more.

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson asked and glanced at the very bored boy next to him.

"What's going on with me? Do you want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Caesar raised an eyebrow at the boy and shared a look with Jackson. Caesar mouthed he's crazy to Jackson making the athlete smirk.

"You think you're funny, don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson hissed and walked away.

"Sorry," Caesar said to Scott before following his friend. Upon reaching the Whittemore’s house the boy became irritated leading to Jackson angrily throwing his bouncy ball at the wall, making Caesar laugh lightly. Caesar glanced at the boy seeing that Jackson was looking at the ceiling now.

"You okay?" Caesar asked, making Jackson nod.

"There's something up with McCall. He's too good at everything now, and it doesn't add up." Jackson said and turned on his side to look at his friend. 

"Maybe he's a werewolf or something." Caesar joked, but Jackson's eyes grew wide.

"Do you think he is?" Jackson asked seriously.

"Possibly. I've always believed in that kind of stuff. I mean, he kinda got hotter so I could see that." Caesar said, making Jackson frown.

"You think he's hot?"

"Well, yeah. Allison thinks so too." He said, shrugging. 

"Oh. What happened to the boy you were texting?" Jackson mumbled.

"I'm still talking to him, and before you ask, no, I don't want to date Scott," Caesar said and watched as Jackson immediately relaxed.

"Good. He doesn't deserve you, anyway." Jackson said and moved to lay on Caesar's chest.

"You say that about every crush I have," Caesar said, smiling and started to play with Jackson's hair.

"Because they don't deserve you," Jackson mumbled out and played with the strings on Caesar's hoodie.

"Well, who does deserve to be with me?" Caesar asked, making Jackson tense. 

"I don't know. No one has passed the test yet."

"Are you okay? Danny said, you punched a kid." Caesar asked as Jackson walked to him, messing with his hurt shoulder.

"Yeah. He was talking shit about you and Danny, but mainly you." Jackson said, glaring at the kid with a broken nose. Caesar smiled at his best friend before looking at Scott and Stiles, who was watching them, Caesar just rolled his eyes and looked back at Jackson.

"What did he say?" 

"At first he said that straight guys don't associate themselves with 'your' people. At that point, I was already going to kill him. Then he said the only reason people like Danny is because of me and my reputation. But when he told you're worthless, I kinda just snapped." Caesar watched as Jackson gripped his locker door angrily, the boy laid his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Hey, as much as I appreciate you defending me, not everyone is open-minded as you. And everyone's not going to like me, J." Caesar said, gently making Jackson calm down for a second.

"They should, though. You're a great person, sweetheart." Jackson mumbled and groaned when he caught sight of Lydia. Caesar fought a blush at the endearment and silently praised the fact his dark complexion helped cover the action.

"Stall her." Jackson pleaded, making Caesar scoff.

"Why? I fucking hate her, J. You know this." He said, making Jackson roll his eyes and kiss Caesars' cheek before running the opposite direction. Caesar stayed frozen with a blush on his face until Lydia snapped him out of it.

"What the holy hell was that!" Lydia snapped, talking about Jackson kissing his cheek and then running.

"Pretty much what happened, Lydia, it's kinda obvious. You sure you're smart?" He asked, smirking as she huffed.


	3. Chapter One

Caesar sat in Jackson's room while the shirtless boy checked himself out in a mirror. 

"Do I look good?" Jackson asked, fixing his hair.

"You always look good, J," Caesar said, looking up from his phone, seeing Jackson's proud smirk. Jackson nodded and decided to crawl up the bed and lay down beside his friend.

"Who are you texting?" Jackson asked, laying his head on Caesar's shoulder.

"A guy I met over the summer," Caesar said, making Jackson frown and move away from the boy. 

"What's wrong?" Caesar asked, sensing Jackson's shift in mood. Jackson shrugged and laid on his side, facing away from the other boy.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly, making Jackson sigh. 

"No, you never do anything wrong. And it's frustrating too." Jackson muttered, making Caesar crack a smile and hum in response.

"Is he a good guy?" Jackson asked, playing with his blanket.

"Who?" Caesar asked.

"The boy." 

"I guess he seems like one. He's moving down here in a couple of weeks because of his dad's work." Jackson sunk deeper into his blankets but turned to give the boy a small smile.

"I'm happy for you, honestly. You deserve someone who will treat you like royalty." Jackson said, grabbing Caesars' hand and playing with it.

"But you get to decide if he's worthy if you feel like he's a bad influence or even untrustworthy tell me, okay? You mean more to me." Caesar said.

You mean a lot to me too, Jackson wanted to say.  
The next day at school, Jackson and Caesar walked in, Jackson smirking at all the stares, seeing Lydia chat up a new girl.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." The unknown girl said shyly.

"And you are my new best friend." She said happily and smiled when Jackson walked up to her. "Hey, Jackson." The two started making out, Allison became awkward while Caesar looked at his feet.

"So, this weekend, there's a party," Lydia said, making Caesar groan, he hated parties. 

"A party?" Allison asked shyly and looked at the three.

"Yeah. Friday night. You should come." Jackson asked, clearly checking Allison out, making Caesar feel sick. 

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Caesar felt relieved that she didn't try to flirt back like most of the girls.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage." 

"You mean like football?" She asked, making Jackson laugh.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson said happily.

"Because of a certain team captain, right Caesar?" Lydia asked smirking, Caesar nodded and clenched his jaw.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anywhere else-" 

"Well, I was going to-" Allison was cut off by Lydia.

"Perfect, you're coming," Lydia said.

"Caesar, are you going with us?" Allison asked, wanting a regular friend.

"Um, I'll be there later. I have a thing." He said, making Lydia content with the answer while Allison nodded, and Jackson frowned. Once Caesar got over the feeling of being sick, he showed up at the game sitting next to Allison, who smiled at him.

"Who is that?" Allison asked when Caesar arrived.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia said, making sure to frown at Caesar's arrival.

"He's in my English class." 

"His name is Scott, I think," Caesar said, unsure, Allison thanked him and smiled at the boy she liked.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson yelled, making Lydia smile.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison said, and Caesar nodded in agreement.

"Oh, very good." Caesar frowned but stayed silent like he usually does with Lydia around. Later that day Jackson had the bright idea of cornering Scott.  
"All right, little man. How about you tell me where you're getting your juice." Jackson hissed at Scott; Caesar sighed and leaned against a locker.

"What?"

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asked, slamming him against the locker.

"My mom does all the grocery shopping," Scott said innocently, making Caesar stifle a laugh.

"Now, listen, McCall, you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." 

"Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?" Scott asked, making Caesar rub his head in annoyance. How could someone be so naive?

"Oh, my god. Just tell him, Scott." Caesar said, making Scott frown even more.

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson asked and glanced at the very bored boy next to him.

"What's going on with me? Do you want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Caesar raised an eyebrow at the boy and shared a look with Jackson. Caesar mouthed he's crazy to Jackson making the athlete smirk.

"You think you're funny, don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson hissed and walked away.

"Sorry," Caesar said to Scott before following his friend. Upon reaching the Whittemore’s house the boy became irritated leading to Jackson angrily throwing his bouncy ball at the wall, making Caesar laugh lightly. Caesar glanced at the boy seeing that Jackson was looking at the ceiling now.

"You okay?" Caesar asked, making Jackson nod.

"There's something up with McCall. He's too good at everything now, and it doesn't add up." Jackson said and turned on his side to look at his friend. 

"Maybe he's a werewolf or something." Caesar joked, but Jackson's eyes grew wide.

"Do you think he is?" Jackson asked seriously.

"Possibly. I've always believed in that kind of stuff. I mean, he kinda got hotter so I could see that." Caesar said, making Jackson frown.

"You think he's hot?"

"Well, yeah. Allison thinks so too." He said, shrugging. 

"Oh. What happened to the boy you were texting?" Jackson mumbled.

"I'm still talking to him, and before you ask, no, I don't want to date Scott," Caesar said and watched as Jackson immediately relaxed.

"Good. He doesn't deserve you, anyway." Jackson said and moved to lay on Caesar's chest.

"You say that about every crush I have," Caesar said, smiling and started to play with Jackson's hair.

"Because they don't deserve you," Jackson mumbled out and played with the strings on Caesar's hoodie.

"Well, who does deserve to be with me?" Caesar asked, making Jackson tense. 

"I don't know. No one has passed the test yet." 

_______________________________________  
"Are you okay? Danny said, you punched a kid." Caesar asked as Jackson walked to him, messing with his hurt shoulder.

"Yeah. He was talking shit about you and Danny, but mainly you." Jackson said, glaring at the kid with a broken nose. Caesar smiled at his best friend before looking at Scott and Stiles, who was watching them, Caesar just rolled his eyes and looked back at Jackson.

"What did he say?" 

"At first he said that straight guys don't associate themselves with 'your' people. At that point, I was already going to kill him. Then he said the only reason people like Danny is because of me and my reputation. But when he told you're worthless, I kinda just snapped." Caesar watched as Jackson gripped his locker door angrily, the boy laid his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Hey, as much as I appreciate you defending me, not everyone is open-minded as you. And everyone's not going to like me, J." Caesar said, gently making Jackson calm down for a second.

"They should, though. You're a great person, sweetheart." Jackson mumbled and groaned when he caught sight of Lydia. Caesar fought a blush at the endearment and silently praised the fact his dark complexion helped cover the action.

"Stall her." Jackson pleaded, making Caesar scoff.

"Why? I fucking hate her, J. You know this." He said, making Jackson roll his eyes and kiss Caesars' cheek before running the opposite direction. Caesar stayed frozen with a blush on his face until Lydia snapped him out of it.

"What the holy hell was that!" Lydia snapped, talking about Jackson kissing his cheek and then running.

"Pretty much what happened, Lydia, it's kinda obvious. You sure you're smart?" He asked, smirking as she huffed.


End file.
